


One Piece: Wrecking Hall

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I also had to re-type this one just to put it on here, Poor Marco can't catch a break in my parodies, This is another one of my favorite parodies that I've done, You read it exactly how the song is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: All Marco wants to do is eat breakfast but enters the mess hall at the wrong time. (Obviously this is a song parody)
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	One Piece: Wrecking Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, this PARODY is very old (it was written and put up on FanFiction in 2013) and the only thing I fixed are some errors here and there. I actually started off doing song parodies of The Whitebeard Pirates cuz I was scared to write the characters in a story first, lol.
> 
> Sometimes the title names will stay the same cuz I can’t think of a parody title with the exception of this one which you can see is called ‘Wrecking Hall’.
> 
> Other than that, there are no pairings and please enjoy this parody :)

* * *

**NOTES:**

**M- Marco**

**T- Thatch**

**A- Ace**

**I- Izo**

**H- Haruta**

**W- Whitebeard**

**Also, everything is in Marco’s p.o.v. and everything gets read with the song except for the initial of the person’s name.**

**Talking**

**_Thinking_ **

_*One dramatic slow motion scene will look like this*_

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Wrecking Ball belongs to Miley Cyrus! I own nothing!

* * *

Woke up at ten, I overslept

That’s not cool

I quickly get dressed

I wanted to get up early to get started on paperwork

All well, that’s gonna have to wait because now I’m getting hungry

I walk out my room, make my way to the mess hall and open the door

It was more like a wrecking hall

I’ve never seen such a huge mess

All I wanted was to eat breakfast

There was food everywhere

It’s a food fight

Oh, great

Now here comes Thatch, joy

**T: “Marco! I swear I didn’t start this food fight!”**

**M: “Then explain who did.”**

**T: “It was Ace! He threw food at me and now we’re hiding all around…”**

**M: “Can’t you guys ever stay out of trouble when I am not around?”**

**T: “Sorry, but I had to throw something back-”**

**I: “Look out!”**

**H: “Incoming, guys!”**

I saw a pie flying towards me

And it hit me right on my face

And it happens to be pineapple

I just let the pie fall off

**M: “Who just hit me?!”**

I yell storming my way towards Ace

**A: “I did not throw that pie at you!”**

**M: “I already know you started this!”**

**A: “It’s not my fault it was…”**

**M: “No excuses!”**

**A: “But-”**

**M: “You… Are in big trouble!”**

Ace never meant to start a war

A food fight war to be exact

**A: “It was Thatch who started this!”**

**M: “I don’t wanna hear excuses! You’re all gonna clean up this mess!”**

**Random person: “You’re here now so you have to help to.”**

Someone said where I was before

_*I grabbed a pie, threw it and everyone watched where it was heading*_

_*It hit Oyaji on his face*_

He just stood there as the pie fell

**W: “Who had the nerve to throw that pie at me?”**

He said sort of angry

**_‘Please don’t blame me.’_** I thought as I went to sit down

**“It was Marco!”** Most of them blamed

I flinched when Oyaji looked at me

I received an hour long lecture from him

For something I didn’t start

Why did they have to blame me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that one :)
> 
> There's a lot of things that I decided to put on here but of course that's going to take time and will be posted randomly throughout the months/year. Although, a certain set of one-shots might wait a while.
> 
> Seriously, if you LOVE, ENJOY, YEARN FOR, etc... The Whitebeard Pirates, my stories are for you! (Some will have the occasional Straw Hat cameo(s) and even other character cameos but nothing too crazy)


End file.
